Stranded
by GodricGryff
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself stranded on an unknown planet with Aria T'Loak after their transport is attacked. Watch as Aria unravels the secrets of young Potter as well as his unusual power. And How did Harry end up in the future anyways?


Authors Notes:

I wanted to explain that this is one of my first attempts at writing in several years.

Even though I am posting this, I am not sure if I will continue it, I am simply trying to get my creative juices flowing again after being away for so long, and I wanted to hear what people think about this.

I am open to critiques on writing, direction, story, anything. I want to know what people think, if you like this or if you don't. Anyway, here it is.

Stranded

Chapter 1

"What the hell happened?" asked a male voice.

The male voice belong to a young man, of about 20 years of age. He opened his eyes and looked around, only to wince at the destruction.

He was in the remains of an escape pod, the front half being completely torn off and open to the environment and elements.

The young man stood up and winced as pain raced through his leg. He looked down at it and saw some fresh blood flowing, but after a quick inspection he determined it was a minor wound, nothing to serious. A small cut and sprain he guessed.

He limped out of the pod and into the bright light, only to close them real fast at how blinding it was. Opening them slowly, he looked around.

Obviously, if the foliage was any indication, he was in a forest of sorts. He could see the sun over head, and the area was thick with trees.

"Ughhh." came another voice, this time in pain.

Quickly turning around the young man limped back inside the pod, and looking towards the back he was able to see who the voice belonged to.

She is an Asari, that much he was able to guess. Limping closer, he could see she was still unconscious, and there was blood flowing out of a wound in her side.

"Shit." Came the obvious response from the young man.

Looking around, he saw a first aid kit.

"OK, let's see what we have here, disinfectant spray, Medi-Gel, Bandages, all the basic stuff. That's good. Let's take a look at your wound. " spoke the young man as he prepared.

Removing her small jacket, followed by cutting away the remains of her shirt, he tried hard to not look at her rather large breasts, something he noticed most Asari seem to possess.

"Ok, let's apply the disinfectant, and after that I'll apply the Medi-Gel and wrap your side in the bandages. I promise Miss, I am not looking at your breasts so when you wake up, please don't send a singularity up my ass." the Young man said, and begged, as he worked.

As he was applying the disinfectant, he noticed a small hiss escape the lips of the otherwise unconscious Asari.

After wiping away the disinfectant he applied the Medi-gel, and watched as it seeped into her wound and slowly bonded the cut closed. He wrapped the bandages around her next, and laid her flat on the ground, using her jacket to make a pillow for her head.

Wiping away the sweat from his forehead, he applied a miniscule amount of Medi-gel to his own cut, then stood and looked around.

"That taken care of, let's get to work. There got to be a beacon around here I can use to call for help. These pods are supposed to have them right?" he asked to himself.

**Three days later.**

The Asari groaned as her eyes started to flutter, opening them slowly, the first thing that greeted her another pair of eyes. In her current state she noticed that they were a brilliant green, a shade unlike any other.

The eyes she noticed belong to a young man, and he was saying something, but she couldn't quite hear. Closing her own eyes, then opening slowly she focused on what he was saying.

"I asked if you're feeling alright?" said the young man.

Before she could answer, she looked down at herself, and noticed that she was clad in only her bra and tight leather pants.

Next thing the young man knew, he was sent flying back from a biotic wave that crashed into him.

Slowing getting to his feet he yelled out, "Hey Lady, what's your problem? Is that how you treat someone who saved your blue ass?"

He looked at her, and noticed she was inspecting her bandaged wound.

Her eyes met his as she asked, "What Happened?"

Deciding to hold back a smart ass retort the young man started to explain.

"The ship we were on was attacked, by whom I don't know. I saw you run by and climbed into an escape pod so I decided to follow. When we crashed, half our pod was missing and you were injured.

I managed to fix you up, then I found the remains of our distress beacon. I tried fixing it but the signal is very weak, probably won't go beyond the system. Hell we'd be lucky if the signal could make orbit." Spoke the young man.

The Asari scoffed, then put on her jacket and stood up. She was wobbly at first but managed. She made her way out of the shuttle and found the distress beacon. The holographic VI was there, but barley functioning.

She opened the control panel and poked around inside, feeling the eyes of the young human watching her.

Eventually she stopped, the human was right, the beacon was to damaged to send out a long range signal.

"So may I have your name? Since we may be here a while until help comes, if it comes. We might as well as get to know each other." Spoke the young man.

The Asari stared into his green eyes for a moment, almost as if she was in disbelief.

_'This human doesn't know who I am? Surely he must have known to even be on my ship?' _She thought.

"Why should I give you my name human?" She asked in a sense of superiority.

The human in question simply raised an eyebrow, "Well, I saved your life for one. I don't know if you noticed or not but wounds like yours don't just treat and heal themselves."

The Asari simply stared at him, not quite sure how to take such a mouth. She was not used to people talking back to her.

She scoffed and said, "My name is Aria, Aria T'lok. "

She carefully watched his face, looking for any reaction to her name, she was after all the pirate queen of Omega.

The young man nodded, "Thank you for telling me, my name is Harry Potter."

Aria was actually in disbelief, he had no reaction to her name, at all. Most people in the galaxy knew her name and what she did.

Then suddenly other thoughts came to her mind. They were together, alone, on an uncharted world. With her biotics she was very powerful, even among Asari.

She had no idea if the human before her was a biotic, but she had an opportunity. She was used to having things done her way, and having people do things for her.

So, using her usual methods she could get him to submit to her, and do as she says. Including pampering, gathering food, building shelter, and she wouldn't have to lift a finger.

Harry, meanwhile, knew something wasn't right. He always had that feeling and in the past and it has proven very useful in keeping him alive.

When Aria's body started glowing blue, he knew he was right.

"Ok, this is how things are going to be." She said.

"You are going to do what I say, when I say. I say jump, you say how high. Understood?" She said with a cocky authority.

Harry simply raised his eyebrow, _'So, that's how its going to be huh?'_

"How about no. In this kind of situation we should work together, not fight. What do you think this is going to accomplish?" He said.

"What this is going to accomplish is you work for me. You do as I say, simple as that." she said with a smirk.

"I'd rather we both work, each pulls their own weight." Harry countered.

"Enough of this!" she shouted and sent a biotic shockwave at Harry.

Harry, having experience with such things, created his own barrier to reduce the impact. When her wave hit it pushed him back a few feet, but kept him standing.

Knowing he could not win in a biotic fight with an Asari, he raced forward, determined to keep this in close quarters.

Seeing him come close, she prepared to fight with her biotic enhanced fists. As she raised her right arm she stumbled.

Aria felt pain in her side as her wound was stretched when she raised her arms.

Harry, seeing this raced in and grabbed her arms, bring his face close to hers.

He could see the frustration in her eyes.

"Wound giving you trouble? Maybe this will help." He said with a smile.

Then he leaned in and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

"Enjoy that?" he said with a smirk.

"You!" she shouted as she charged her body with biotics and sent him flying away and crashing into the ground.

He got up and wiped the dirt from his mouth.

Seeing her charge up some more, Harry charged his legs with biotics to increase his speed and as soon as she launched a new biotic attack, Harry was already gone from his spot.

Aria looked around, wondering where he was at when she felt a slap on her butt.

Face turning red she turned around to punch him only to have his lips lock with hers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said after his kissed.

She paused and looked down at the cold feeling on her skin.

Harry was holding a knife at the wound he had helped heal.

"With the skin still so tender and not fully healed, I could easily put this knife all the way through and kill you. Now, I don't want to do that. I want us to work together so we can survive. Deal?" He asked.

Aria was tempted to say no, very tempted. But she knew he was right.

She sighed and conceded, "Fine."

Harry smiled and stepped away, "Good. That's the first step."

As soon as he stepped away, she slapped him, hard.

"That was for slapping my ass." She said with a smirk.

Harry grinned, "Ok, I'll give you that. Now that that is out of the way, let's sit and talk shall we."

She noticed it was a statement, not a question. As they sat he looked her right in the eyes as he spoke.

"So let's be straight here. I know why you attacked me. You are used to getting what you want, so I assume you hold a position of importance.

I do not know who you are, or what you do, so do not think you can use your status on me for influence. However, judging by how quick you were to resort to violence, I am going to assume you are not a politician.

Still, I will not tolerate that again. I pulled you from the wreckage and healed your wound. Remember this Aria, you owe me. I could have just as easily have left you for dead, thereby giving me more supplies for myself in this situation.

Instead I saved your life and am willing to forgive and forget this little violent altercation, in exchange you will work with me. When You are healed you will pull your own weight as will I. Is that understood?" Harry finished.

Aria stared into his eyes, and she could see the authority in his eyes, feel it in his voice.

'_This human has seen things, I can tell. His eyes hold hidden pain, and voice speaks of authority. Did he perhaps command something in his young life.' _She thought.

"Ok, I will work with you, if only for our mutual survival." She said.

He smiled and extended his hand, which she took for the handshake.

"Now, tell me everything you know about our current situation. _Please_" She stressed.

Harry could hear the sarcasm in the please.

"Well, after we crashed I pulled you from the wreckage and healed your wounds. This you already know. I did a little inventory and I 'm still working on separating things, but its looks like we have plenty of ration bars, sadly they taste like crap.

I did a little scouting around the area, and we seem to have crashed into a forest of some kind. I didn't go far because you were out and I didn't want to leave you unattended. Now that your awake though, I will scout further ahead and see what I can find, food or what not.

Sadly, no weapons survived. Most were just destroyed, broke into pieces. We have some ammo clips, maybe we can use them for something but I don't know." He finished.

Aria nodded, glad he was able to do that when she was out, and secretly lad he didn't leave her for dead.

"When you are able, scout out ahead and see what you can find. I can protect myself with my biotics." She replied.

Harry nodded, " We also need to consider something. Because our beacon is short range only, we need to consider the fact that someone might not pick up on it. If that's the case we need to start looking at long term habitation here.

We can't live in this pod forever, if perhaps after a while no one shows up, we may have to find other living arrangements."

Aria sighed, that was something she didn't like, the beacons short range and the fact they may be stuck here, possibly permanently.

"We'll talk about that when we come to it, for now let's just focus on the immediate future, which is food and knowledge of the area." She said.

Harry nodded, " But first, let's relax for a bit. That small fight took a bit out of me. Not to mention I haven't slept since we got here I am rather exhausted. I think I will nap first then go out and look around."

Before Aria could respond, he was out like a light.


End file.
